Dancing in the Rain
by Kooglegurl
Summary: Lily and James share a moment of loving intimacy, but there is an unseen burden on Lily's soul. She has a secret that James doesn't know about yet. Could now be the right place and time to tell him? Rate T for honest content.


AN: This is my first story! Please read and review! I do not own any of the characters, the Harry Potter universe, or anything at all for that matter.

Also, please do me a favour and report secretfanficlover. For whatever reason, she saw fit to steal my story from me and alter it in ways that I did not give her my consent for.

Anyway, on to the story!

DANCING IN THE RAIN

"Let's go outside," Lily said, smiling.

"It's too dark outside for that," James insisted.

"Oh come on, you afraid of dem black peoples hidin' in da night so dat you can only see dem teeths" she said, her emerald eyes glinting with sarcasm. Lily knew her bitch-boy husband wouldn't deny her.

The two went outside into their yard, the full moon lighting up the dew-covered grass. They stood kissing for a while, and then Lily said: "Shower me with your love," whispering it into James's ear. She took a step back and spread her arms invitingly, while James undid his fly and pulled out his big, circumcised cock.

"You sure you want this, sweety? Dem black people who is hidin' in da night could see our love play," James murmured. He did not wish for his wife to feel embarrassed afterwards. Lily silently nodded her head, signalling for her hubby to begin their favourite game.

James groaned in pleasure as his piss began shooting out of his dick, which he kept resolutely aimed at his wife. The smell of fresh urine filled the nightly air. Lily squealed in ecstasy as she felt her husband's piss soaking her nightgown. She began spinning like a ballerina, allowing James to urinate on her from all sides. The golden stains that formed on the white, almost transparent fabric of her nightgown only served to accentuate her natural beauty. Blissfully, Lily commended herself for having found a husband who not only shared her most intimate desires but also one who had been blessed by the gods with an abnormally spacious bladder. James was still shooting out a powerful stream of urine at a point when a regular man's bladder would have been dry as a bone already.

Lily knelt on the moon-lit grass, facing her hubby with her rear-end. She lifted up her wet nightgown in order for her butt to be directly exposed to James' yellow beam. She moaned in pleasure as she felt the burning hot sensation of fresh evening piss sprinkle her buttocks and rinsing out her butt crack. Since toilet paper hadn't been invented yet, this actually had a cleaning effect on the young lady's anal cleft, which was still sullied from her last bowel movement. The urine flushed out her crack, washing away small turdlets that had been caught up in her butt hair.

Finally, Lily turned around once more, invitingly parted her lips and took the last of James' piss into her mouth. His love for her burned like molten gold on her tender tongue, and she loved every second of it.

Finally, their game had to come to an end, for even James' bladder was not without limits. Lily moaned in a satisfied manner. The hot jets of piss that had hit her had been truly invigorating.

"Are you okay?" James asked as he sat down on the grass next to her.

"Just a little lightheaded," she said, smiling.

James licked a few stray drops of urine off her forehead. "Shall we go inside, despite the fact that we've only been outside for a good three or four paragraphs?" he asked his wife.

"In a minute, I need to tell you something. . . "She started, Lily was nervous. They hadn't talked about this, and with them being in the middle of the war, this news would probably not be received as well as she hoped. She shivered, and James placed a cloak around her shoulders.

"What is it, my love?" he asked.

"Well, you know how I've been sick in the mornings, I went to the Medi Which, and she told me that there must've been a few droplets of sperm in your piss one day that managed to slip into my hoohah. I'm pregnant." James' face went white, they weren't ready for a child. It was in the middle of a war, the two were in hiding, what kind of life would they be able to give a child?

"Say something," she pleaded. It was clear James in shock.

The two of them went inside, the joyful mood outside forgotten in an instant. Lily knew James wasn't the most mature man, but she believed he could step up and be a father.

"What do you want to do?" James asked her.

"What do you mean? We keep the baby, of course." Lily responded in irritation.

"I understand this is contrary to popular opinion, but not if I have anything to say about it, bitch" he growled.

Then he held his screaming wife down with his left hand while his right hand reached for a wooden coat hanger that had been lying on the floor of their messy, urine-soaked apartment. He jammed the metal crooked thingy into her gaping hoohah and gave her a good, hard coat-hanger-abortioning. Fate, it seemed, hadn't wanted for him to become a good father after all.


End file.
